No Need To Be Jealous
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: A new guy comes to McKinley and takes an instant liking to Rachel. But he really rubs Finn the wrong way. Jealous Finn! Hope you like it!


**A/N: I want to dedicate this oneshot to ****gliotch**** who requested this oneshot I hope you like it. Review!**

Another ordinary day of school at McKinley. Rachel was walking into the class she hated the most. Spanish.

Not because she found the subject difficult or boring but because since it was taught by everyone was allowed to sit where they wanted and Rachel wasn't exactly the most popular person.

In fact the only friends she had were those from glee club and nobody else from glee club was in this class.

So as usual Rachel took her seat in the front row with the desk next to her empty.

But just minutes later much to her surprise someone actually sat down next to her and there were still other seats open.

She looked at the person next to her to see what person decided to be cruel and play some mean joke on her today but she didn't actually recognize this person.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry. Are you new?" Rachel said sticking her hand out at the new boy while flashing her mega watt smile.

"Hi I'm David Thomason, and yeah today's my first day."

"Well David if you'd like I could possibly show you around?"

"Uh thanks but I think I can manage it."

"Oh okay." Rachel said a little disappointedly.

"But you know you are pretty cool and sorta hot. " David said sensing he just disappointed her a little bit.

Rachel blushed a little debating whether or not to tell him she had a boyfriend.

"Could I see your schedule to see what other classes we have together?" He said biting his lip.

"Sure."

"Wow we have alot together. We have next period chemistry together."

"Great my boyfriend is in that class too!" Rachel said beaming. Not because she had another class with David but because she got to spend next period with Finn.

David's face fell when she said she has a boyfriend. But that didn't mean he couldn't look or talk to Rachel. He kinda wanted to kiss her but he could deal with that later.

As they walked to chemistry a thought crossed his mind. Maybe he could charm her away from her little boyfriend. It wouldn't be easy but it was worth a shot.

When they walked in there was Finn. Her Finn waiting there saving her a seat.

"Hey babe I missed you." Finn said planting a kiss on her lips when a few moments later he realized there was someone behind her.

"Uh Rach." Finn said nodding to the person behind her.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry. David this is my boyfriend Finn and Finn this is David he's new."

David stuck his hand out to shake Finns hand. Finn could already tell he didn't like this guy.

He was too sure of himself and just rubbed him the wrong way.

Also truth be told he didn't like Rachel having male friends. Besides Kurt but that's different.

He always got jealous and protective.

"Nice to meet you." Finn said in a very fake tone.

"Thanks you too." Finn knew that this David kid didn't like him either. It was probably because he wanted to get in Rachel's pants.

"Ok class pair up and start the experiment. And David you can work with Rachel and Finn since you don't really know what were doing." The chemistry teacher announced when he walked in.

Finn gritted his teeth when it was announced David would be working with them. He wanted alone time with Rachel to feel her butt when no one was watching an stuff like that not to have to spend time making sure this asshole knew that Rachel was his.

A few minutes into the lab he noticed David staring at Rachel's chest and sent him a deathly warning glare.

"Finn are you gonna help at all?" Rachel asked in a half playful tone.

"Sorry babe but you know I'm no good at this kind if thing." Finn said flashing his signature half smile.

"Fine then move over so David can help." Rachel said slightly pushing Finn out of the way.

He couldn't help the jealousy that was building inside of him. He knew Rachel didn't mean to upset him or anything but it kinda hurt a little.

"So David are you going to be joining any clubs?"

"Maybe do you do any clubs?"

"Yes me and Finn here are our show choirs leads."

"Oh well maybe I could try that out."

No way did Finn want this guy in glee club with them.

"You know glee club isn't for everyone. Maybe you should try something else." Finn said as he slung an arm around Rachel's shoulders.

David got the message Finn knew he was up to something and he knew he had to tone it down a bit.

The rest of the class period was pretty boring.

The next class David had was gym and Rachel wasn't in that class. But Finn was.

The class had gone by pretty well for Finn. They were playing dodgeball and to say that Finn enjoyed chucking balls at david's head was an understatement.

When they were changing in the locker room he heard David talking to a few stupid jocks he of course wasn't trying to listen in but a certain topic came up that he just couldn't help but listen to.

"So have you seen any hot chicks so far today?" One of the jocks asked with a wink.

"Well there is one her name is Rachel Berry. She is like really hot. Kind of annoying but you know she's not one of the girls you date she's just one that you get into her pants then leave her."

"Nice dude." The other jock said high giving him.

"But you know she's Hudson's chick if he found out that you were going after his chick it would

Be like world war three."

"Oh I know but let's just say she is already starting to drift from that moron."

Finn was now just full of rage and anger he knew he didn't like this guy but he didn't think he would dislike him more than he does Jesse and that's saying a lot because he really hates that douche.

He stomped over to David just to make things clear.

"I know what your doing. Just back off and leave her the hell alone."

"But where's the fun in that?" David challenged with a smirk.

Finn gripped the collar of David's shirt. One of the advantages of being tall is that people get intimidated by you. Except for Rachel because well lets face it she's scary when she's mad.

"Listen to me. I find out you have done as much as touch her then you will regret it."

"Well it's funny because I was planning on doing much more than touch her."

Finn couldn't hold the jealousy in anymore. He just tackled him. Before he could get a punch in Coach Beiste separated them.

"Hey get up! Stop messing around!" She shouted at them angrily.

Finn would just finish this later.

Glee club was canceled today because Mr. Shue had some important meeting to go to so Finn figured he would just surprise Rachel at her locker and take her to his house. Little did he know David had the same idea.

There was the douche bag leaning against Rachel's locker talking to her and flirting with her.

Finn knew there was no point in storming over there to stop it because David would just make him look bad. So he decided to stay back and see what she would do.

"So Rachel do you want to go to my place an help me unpack." David asked Rachel suggestively.

"That's sweet but I think I'm gonna hang out with Finn tonight." Rachel said trying to walk away but David kept blocking her path.

"Oh come on are you really saying you would rather hang out with pillsbury dough boy than me?"

"Don't insult him. Now if you'll excuse inhale to get going." Rachel said sharply.

"What's the rush?" David then decided to lean in a try to kiss rachel but before he had a chance Finn came over and slammed him against a locker.

"I thought I told you to stay away." Finn said repeatedly throwing punches at him.

"Finn! Stop it your going to hurt him!"

"That's sort of the point." Finn said but then he saw his girlfriends pleading face and gave up and let David go who went running out of the school.

"Come on Finn let's go." Rachel took Finn's hand and lead him out to his truck.

"Do you want to talk?" Rachel asked trying to break the silence with Finn who was leaning his head against the steering wheel.

"I just don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"How whenever you got jealous back when I was dating Quinn or whenever some cheerleader flirted me how you just held it in."

"Practice. So many girls were flirting with you that if I got jealous at every single one of them I would be angry all the time while the occurrence of another guy flirting with me is such a rarity that when it does happen you're not used to it."

"It happens more often then you think. It's just usually I send them a few death glares and they back off but he just wouldn't back off."

"Finn I want you to know that you have no reason whatsoever to be jealous. I love you and only you." After this Finn just stated at her for a second before crashing his lips onto hers.

"You taste so good and your mine only mine." Finn mumbled against Rachel's lips.

"Always and forever." Rachel said back before leaning her head against his forehead.

**A/N:So I know Finn is a little OOC but it's necessary to have some hot jealous Finn. Hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
